


Barbie's Bday Fic

by octodadd



Category: Sharp Zero (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, also bathtub sex, it's just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octodadd/pseuds/octodadd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot takes Danny on a date and they kiss a lot, also Jeff Goldblum is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbie's Bday Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsharks/gifts).



> for barbie: i wasn't originally going to post this but i think it might make you feel a lil better

Elliot raced around the apartment attempting to get ready. He was beyond giddy and didn't even notice the raised eyebrow Marcus gave him as he picked up a pair of jeans from the couch, sniffed them, shrugged and put them on. With only one leg in the pair of pants, his phone buzzed, and in a wild flail on limbs Elliot landed on the floor.   
“What….are you doing?” Marcus asked, bemused, offering a hand to help Elliot up.   
“I'm taking Danny on a date!” Elliot beamed, reaching again for his phone with much better results.   
“Where?” Marcus asked, more than a little curious where Elliot could be taking Danny that required being up at seven in the morning, a true accomplishment for him.  
“The science center!” Elliot was smiling like a doofus, as he often was when thinking about Danny.   
Marcus gave him a fond smile, “You really love him, don't you?”  
A soft blush immediately spread across Elliot’s face, and he bit his lip as he grinned. “Yeah. I really, really do.”   
Elliot found himself being pulled into a tight hug, “I'm really happy for you, bro.”   
Elliot returned the hug for a moment before his phone vibrated in his hand again. He smiled ear to ear as he typed a quick response.   
“That's Danny, gotta go!” He called behind him, already rushing out the door and closing it to a chorus of ‘be safe!’ and ‘don't get hit by a car!’ and one embarrassingly loud ‘use a condom!’, to which Elliot raised his middle finger and shouted back, “Yes, mom!”.

Danny was already waiting outside the building by the time Elliot raced down the stairs, cursing the broken elevator the whole way. He was smiling like a ray of sunshine and waving at his tiny boyfriend who launched himself at Danny the moment he was in range.   
Staggering a little on impact, Danny managed to catch Elliot and swing him up into his arms, letting Elliot’s legs lock around his waist and wasting no time in kissing him. Elliot’s lips were soft against his and tasted like sugary cereal.  
Elliot pulled back to rest his forehead against Danny’s, beaming at him. “You look cute.”  
“I'm in a Star Trek hoodie, same as always.”  
“Yeah, you always look cute.”  
Danny blushed the same shade as his hair, just as Elliot had hoped he would. Elliot began planting kisses all over Danny’s cheeks, trying to get all his freckles, making Danny laugh and blush that much harder.   
“You ready to have fun today?” Elliot asked, finally ceasing the barrage of kisses.   
“You haven't even told me where we’re going yet!” Danny pouted, he'd been trying to get Elliot to tell him via text all morning.  
“It's a surprise, silly! If you knew, it would take all the fun away!” Elliot planted one last sugary kiss on Danny's lips before jumping down and grabbing Danny by the hand. “Come on, we gotta get going!”   
Danny followed obediently, keeping his fingers twined with Elliot’s and tugging him out of the way of other pedestrians as Elliot excitedly babbled about how much fun they were going to have. Danny couldn’t help the soft smile that found its way onto his face, especially when Elliot would glance back at him with all the excitement in the world and squeeze his hand.   
Eventually Elliot tugged Danny to a halt, taking both of Danny’s hands in his.“Okay, you have to close your eyes now!” He insisted.   
Danny gave him a wary look, but did as he was told, allowing Elliot to lead him blindly down the sidewalk. Every time Danny would trip Elliot chirped out a ‘sorry!’, and pulled him in for a quick kiss. The next few blocks of walking were slow going, both boys devolving into a fit of giggles whenever Danny needed to be lead around an obstacle or stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk that he couldn't see.  
After what felt like forever, because everyone knows time slows down when you're waiting for a surprise, Elliot brought Danny to a gentle stop.   
“Okay, we’re here, but you can't open your eyes just yet!” Danny didn't have to see Elliot to know his boyfriend was grinning ear to ear and bouncing up and down.  
“Why can't I look yet?!” Danny asked, itching to see where Elliot had brought him, but obeying his wishes and keeping his eyes shut.   
“You have to guess where we are!” Elliot was definitely bouncing now.  
Danny groaned, he debated peeking just to get the guessing game over with, but he couldn't find it in him to disappoint Elliot like that. Not when he was practically vibrating with excitement. Danny kept his eyes closed and listened.  
“Uh, there are a lot of people here?” He could hear a group of children shrieking with laughter not far off, and the sounds of frazzled parents attempting to corral them.   
“You gotta listen real close!” Elliot giggled, taking Danny’s hand and swinging it between them. Danny was sure they looked like quite the pair; standing amongst a throng of people, him with his eyes closed and Elliot grinning like a maniac.   
Danny’s brow furrowed as he did what Elliot instructed and listened harder. That's when he heard it; the dulcet tones that could mean nothing else.  
“Hello and welcome to the Los Angeles County Science Center! I'm Jeff Goldblum and I’ll be guiding you through these modern miracles of science!” In the far distance, Danny could hear the recorded voice giving its usual spiel.   
Danny gasped in excitement, his eyes flying open and his hands cupping Elliot’s face as he crashed their mouths together. Elliot laughed into the kiss, looping his arms around Danny’s neck, brushing fingers through Danny’s mess of curls and allowing himself to be picked up and spun around.   
“You like?” He asked once Danny had set him back on the ground.  
“Yes!” Danny beamed back, practically glowing, his dimples prominent on his cheeks. They were just so cute, Elliot had to drag Danny back down to plant a kiss on each of them.   
“Let's go inside, yeah?” Elliot suggested.  
“Yeah!” Danny was still smiling ear to ear. Elliot took Danny’s hand in his, blushing and grinning when Danny laced their fingers and gave it a squeeze.   
The air conditioning inside the science center was a blessing after the muggy heat of the late California summer. Elliot watched as Danny took in all the sights the science center had; taking time to gape at the huge T-Rex skeleton that greeted them, and eyes shining when he caught sight of the display of the solar system.   
“C’mon,” Elliot urged, smiling softly at Danny’s excitement, “I wanna show you something!”  
Danny said nothing, pleasantly overwhelmed by all the sensory input the science center offered, instead just nodding and letting Elliot lead him to a pair of double doors marked ‘IMAX Planetarium’. The inside of the small theatre was considerably darker and quieter, allowing Danny to get his bearings and help Elliot find two seats together.   
“I think you're really going to enjoy this!” Elliot whispered, rubbing a gentle thumb over the back of Danny's hand as the lights dimmed completely and the soft blue glow of the night sky lit up the ceiling.   
“Our solar system. A vast and wondrous place, largely unexplored.” Jeff Goldblum’s voice started up. Elliot tried his hardest to pay attention to what was being said, he really did, but the way Danny’s eyes lit up, a small smile on his face, all of those freckles illuminated blue by the glow of the artificial stars, was far too distracting a sight. Every dip and curve of Danny’s face seemed to glow softly in the light, his blue eyes only made brighter, his eyelashes casting feathery shadows across his freckled cheeks. Elliot had the thought that Danny looked like an angel right now, a dopey smile spreading on his face. He couldn't help but lean over and brush careful fingers across Danny's cheek, causing Danny to start and turn to him in confusion.   
“You're just….so beautiful. I love you a whole lot, you know that, right?” Elliot whispered louder than was probably acceptable in the small theatre, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.  
The blush that rose on Danny’s face was mostly obscured by the dim lighting, but Elliot could feel the heat radiating from his face onto the hand that was still caressing his cheek. “I love you too. A whole lot.” Danny whispered back.   
“I’d really really like to kiss you right now.” Elliot ran a thumb gently over Danny’s lips.  
“I’d really really like you to kiss me right now.” Danny whispered, breathless, waiting for Elliot to make a move.   
Elliot shifted to cradle Danny’s face in both of his hands, brushing their lips softly together and memorizing the way it felt in the dark under the light of the projected constellations. He pulled away without deepening the kiss, there would be time enough for that later, and rested his forehead against Danny’s, whispering one more ‘I love you’.   
“Come here.” Danny whispered, still smiling into Elliot’s mouth, picking him up out of his seat and hauling Elliot into his lap. Elliot giggled and immediately settled against Danny’s warmth, laying his head in the crook of Danny’s neck and pressing kisses there, purring contentedly. Danny’s arms were around him rubbing lazily at his back, and Danny’s attention once again turned to the stars moving across the ceiling.   
Soon enough the repetitive movement of Danny’s hand on his back and the safe warmth he provided lulled Elliot into a light sleep, Danny’s strong steady heartbeat against his ear providing a sense of security even in a room full of people.   
Elliot only woke up once the lights were raised back to their regular intensity, the presentation over. He rubbed sleepily at his eyes, stretching not unlike a cat in Danny’s lap.   
Danny was smiling at him, attempting to smooth down his hair where it was sticking up wildly.   
“You missed Jeff Goldblum talking about black holes.” He teased Elliot, now scratching behind his ears, drawing louder purrs out of him.  
“What a shame, I was so looking forward to that.” Elliot bantered back half heartedly, more focused on the attention Danny was giving him.  
After everyone else had dispersed Elliot finally stood and tugged Danny up with him. “We’re not done yet! We have the whole day ahead of us!” He enthused.   
Danny was still smiling wide enough that his dimples were showing. “Lead the way.” He nodded, twining his fingers with Elliot’s.  
The dinosaur room was absolutely crowded, children racing back and forth, exasperated parents doing nothing to hold them back, sand where it shouldn't be. Holograms of Jeff Goldblum stood like sentinels intermittently throughout the spacious room, voices overlapping each other like some kind of strange Jeff Goldblum themed informational acapella about dinosaurs. Danny was downright gleeful.   
Elliot and Danny managed to find enough space to fit both of them in the dinosaur dig sand pit, a true feat considering the amount of children crammed in there. With brightly coloured plastic shovels and paintbrushes that were definitely too small for Danny’s hands, they began excavating for fake dinosaur bones. Rather, Elliot was excavating while Danny ran the sand through his fingers, clearly enjoying the feel of it.   
“Doctor Becket! I think I found something!” Elliot shouted, managing a straight face.  
“What is it, Professor Hong?!” Danny played along, biting back giggles.   
“Judging by its size and teeth I would guess it's a triceratops!”  
Danny burst out in a fit of laughter, “Elliot, the triceratops lived during the Cretaceous period. This exhibit is about the Jurassic period, which was well before the triceratops would have existed.”   
Elliot cocked his head, “But….there were triceratops in Jurassic Park!”  
“Ugh the movie had that all wrong, it wasn't even a triceratops in the book. And don't even get me started on the ‘velociraptors’. Hasn't anyone ever heard of a deinonychus?” Danny ranted.  
Elliot couldn't stop the soft smile that made its way across his face. Danny was just so passionate and adorable when it came to science. He reached over to brush some stray sand out of Danny's hair, stopping Danny mid-rant and planting a kiss on his forehead.  
“Hey, we still have one more room to visit. I'm really excited for you to see this one.” Elliot bit his lip and smiled, urging Danny to his feet, helping him dust sand off of himself and tugging him along through the throng of people.  
“Okay, I want you to close your eyes again for this one, but you don't have to guess what it is this time. I just want it to be a surprise until we get there.” Elliot was looking up at him so earnestly that there was no way Danny could deny his request.  
Danny nodded and once again closed his eyes, holding out a hand for Elliot to take.   
Elliot laced their fingers together very gently. “Is this okay? I mean- are you having fun? It's not too loud or too much?” Elliot fretted a little, he just wanted Danny to have a good day. Danny being happy was more important than anything to him.  
“It's….a lot.” Danny admitted, eyes fluttering back open so he could look at Elliot. “But that's okay, I'm having a ton of fun, and you're here. I'm always having fun if I can spend time with you.”   
At that, Elliot hauled him down for a quick, hard kiss, their teeth clicking together with the force of it.  
“I love you so much.”   
“I love you too, but we should probably go look at whatever it is you want me to see before the science center closes.” Danny laughed a little at how sidetracked Elliot could get.   
“Yes! That! Right! Eyes closed!” Elliot grabbed Danny's hand before Danny even had a chance to shut his eyes, now entirely focused on his mission of getting Danny to the final exhibit he wanted him to see.   
Danny could feel all the people brushing past him as Elliot led him through the halls of the science center. There was considerably less room here than there was on the sidewalk, making their game much more challenging. The walk, however, was far shorter, and Elliot was definitely taking care to keep Danny closer to himself, giving his hand an occasional comforting squeeze.   
Elliot was very excited for Danny to see the final exhibit of the day. He had saved this one for last, a grand finale of sorts to surprise Danny with, and the reason he picked the science center as a date location in the first place.   
“Okay, we’re here. You can open your eyes.” Elliot said, bringing Danny to a careful stop.   
Danny’s eyes opened and his head tilted to the side as his brain processed what he was looking at. Above an open archway, there hung a sign made of intricate moving parts; huge gears and control boards, weights on cables and brightly coloured circles spinning around. In blocky red lettering the words ‘Hands On Room’ moved in tandem with the rest of the sign.   
“Oh!” Was all Danny said, voice a breathless gasp. His eyes were wide, darting back and forth to take in all the movement. “Oh!” He repeated, this time louder. His hands flapped excitedly at his sides, head whipping back and forth between the archway and Elliot.   
Elliot was smiling gently, giving Danny time to process everything before saying, “Come on, let's go in.”, and nodding towards the room.   
Without waiting to check that Elliot was following, Danny darted into the exhibit room, using what Elliot thought might have been a little super speed, because he was suddenly in the middle of the room turning in circles trying to decide what he wanted to touch first. The room was overcrowded with children, and Elliot thanked the gods that Danny was so tall, it would be impossible to lose him even though the room was packed wall to wall.   
Elliot watched as Danny seemed to settle on a table covered in magnets of varying strengths first, deciding to stand at the edge of the room and observe instead of pushing through the crowd of kids and their parents to get to him.   
Danny let the magnets click together, only to take them apart and do it again. He repeated this for a few minutes, heavily focused on the task, before a display of kinetic sand caught his attention and he darted over to that. Danny’s whole face was lit up, dimples showing prominently. Every few moments he would flap his hands again or laugh in delight, then pick a new display to examine.  
Elliot’s cheeks hurt from smiling so hard, and his his heart felt so full watching Danny that his chest ached. Danny looked so happy and carefree, stimming with everything he could get his hands on; which was everything in the room. Elliot wanted him to feel this happy always, and startled himself with the realization that he would do absolutely anything if it meant Danny would smile like that all the time.   
Eventually Danny began slowing down, no longer darting from table to table, and finally came to a complete standstill seemingly realizing for the first time that Elliot was no longer at his side. His gaze swept the crowd, but Elliot knew he was too short for Danny to be able to spot amongst a room full of children.   
Making his way slowly over to Danny, Elliot was careful not to shove any kids or bump into strollers carrying sleeping babies. He tugged at Danny’s sleeve, “Hey, you.” He greeted with a smile.   
Danny turned to him and immediately picked him up, holding him tightly and hiding his face against Elliot’s shoulder.  
“Too much?” Elliot asked, and Danny nodded from where his face was hidden, thoroughly overwhelmed by the amount of people around him and how much noise they were making.   
“Let’s get you home.” Elliot soothed, giving Danny a moment to reorient himself before he placed Elliot back on the ground. He waited while Danny got his tangle out of his backpack to stim with, then led him gently back out of the room and to the science center’s exit.   
Once outside, the last vestiges of Jeff Goldblum's sultry voice fading into the distance, Danny let out a tired sigh and turned to rest his cheek against the top of Elliot’s head, having to stoop over to do so.   
“Are you okay?” Elliot asked, concern in his voice.  
“I'm fine now, yeah. I just didn't have enough spoons to keep going there at the end.” Danny explained, arms coming around Elliot to hold him like a security blanket.  
“Did...you have a good time?” Elliot returned the embrace and felt Danny smile into his hair.  
“I had the best time.” Danny gave Elliot a reassuring squeeze, nuzzling into the top of his head.   
“I'm glad.” Elliot lowered his voice, savouring the moment before they had to go home. “I'll walk you home,” he offered, “it's getting dark.”  
Danny nodded, and they turned hand in hand in the direction of Danny's apartment rather than Elliot's.  
It was completely dark out by the time they reached Danny’s apartment building. The sun having slipped down past the horizon minutes after they began their walk from the science center. Not that either boy noticed, given how wrapped up in each other they were, laughing and grinning and stopping for sweet kisses in the light of the street lamps along the way.   
They were still kissing as Danny fumbled to get his key from the depths of his backpack. At the sound of the key catching in the lock, Elliot pulled back shyly.  
“So uh-”  
“Do you want to stay the night?” Danny interrupted before Elliot could finish.  
“I mean, only if you want me to.” Elliot hesitated, not wanting to overstep any boundaries, even though Danny was the one offering.  
“Please?”   
A smile broke across Elliot's face, “Of course.” He nodded, standing on tiptoe to press a short sweet kiss to Danny’s lips before allowing Danny to lead him inside.   
Once Danny had the door locked and shrugged his backpack off, he let out a great yawn and flopped down onto the sofa. Elliot had to chuckle, Danny's body was entirely too large for his couch, legs dangling off the end.   
Danny stretched his arms towards Elliot, the universal sign for ‘cuddle time’. Elliot happily obliged, curling into Danny's side and placing kisses over his heart through his worn hoodie.   
“Thank you.” Danny whispered, the soft moment between them seeming to call for quiet. He tightened his arms around Elliot, pulling him closer so he could bury his face in his hair. “Thank you so much.”  
“Of course.” Elliot smiled, though Danny couldn't see it. “I just want you to be happy.”  
“Everything you do makes me happy.” Danny pressed a series of kisses to the top of Elliot's head, interrupted only by another yawn.  
“Tired?” Elliot asked, already knowing the answer. Danny didn't respond as much as grunt and nod.  
“Want me to make a bath for us?” He questioned, getting only another nod in response. Elliot attempted to get up, but Danny's arms only tightened their hold on him.  
“Dan,” he chuckled, “you gotta let me go if you want a bath.”  
Danny made a displeased noise, holding tight for another few seconds before releasing Elliot.   
Elliot leaned down to smooth the hair out of Danny's face and leave a kiss on his forehead, “I’ll be right back.” He reassured.   
Once he had gotten the bathtub filled, the water nice and warm, Elliot returned to find Danny dozed off on the couch. Rather than wake him, Elliot took a few moments to watch Danny sleep. He looked so relaxed, breathing evenly and lips parted ever so slightly. Danny's red curls were a tousled mess once again obscuring his face. Elliot’s smile was soft as he knelt down next to the couch to gently brush the hair from Danny’s forehead, taking the time to tenderly trace an eyebrow with his thumb and run soft fingers along Danny’s freckled cheeks, marveling at how beautiful he was.   
“Hey,” Elliot whispered, keeping his voice soft. “Let’s get you in the bathtub.”   
Danny gave a sleepy nod in answer, and Elliot took that as permission to scoop him up from the couch into his arms. Danny’s head came to rest on Elliot’s shoulder and he let out the cutest giggle Elliot had ever heard at how easily his small boyfriend could pick him up.  
“You’re so strong!” He laughed in to Elliot’s neck, leaving a little kiss there.  
“Turns out dying does wonders on your biceps.” Elliot mused.  
“Maybe you should let Alex know, then he could skip the hours of training and move straight to flirting with Ace and getting his ass kicked.” Danny responded, getting a snort of laughter from Elliot as he was set carefully on the bathroom counter.   
For the next few minutes Elliot stood between Danny’s legs, letting Danny lean on him and enjoying his warmth and company. Eventually, he began to help Danny undress so they could get in the bath before it got cold. No matter how many times Elliot had seen Danny naked, he was always awed by how beautiful his body was. Freckles dotted every inch of him, decorating his skin like the stars decorated the night sky. Elliot liked to run his fingers over them, wishing he could touch every single one. When he reached the faint stretch marks at Danny’s hips, Danny moved to cover them, but Elliot pulled his hands away and leaned down to press soft kisses there.  
“You...don’t have to do that.” Danny said shyly, gaze averted.   
Elliot cradled Danny’s face in both of his hands, forcing him to look him in the eye. “Hey. I love you. All of you. I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, and I love everything about you just the way you are. When I touch you, it’s because I want to.” Elliot needed Danny to understand; he was the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful person he had ever met. He was so so beautiful, inside and out, and deserved to know it.  
Danny was blushing a deep red, “I love you too.” He said, leaning in so he could kiss Elliot. This kiss was different than all their others throughout the day had been. It was slower and deeper, their tongues brushing against each other, and Elliot’s now inhumanly sharp teeth grazing at Danny’s lower lip, drawing out a soft moan. Elliot nudged Danny’s thighs farther apart so he could move closer, feeling where he was already half hard against Elliot’s hip.  
“I want to show you how beautiful I think you are.” Elliot murmured against Danny’s lips, slick with saliva and swollen where Elliot had bitten. Danny nodded eagerly, now squirming in an attempt not to grind against Elliot’s still clothed hip which was pressed against him just shy of hard enough to give him any real friction. Elliot chuckled darkly, trailing the nails of one hand from Danny’s throat down to his stomach, but still not touching him where he needed it most.  
“The bath is going to get cold.” Elliot said, voice slipping into a lower, more gravely tone. Suddenly, Danny found himself hoisted into Elliot’s arms again, and then dropped with less care than Elliot usually afforded into the bath. Elliot shucked off his clothing, exposing the markings that painted his body, and his own erection, black and ridged.   
If Danny hadn’t been fully hard before, he definitely was now. Elliot climbed into the bath, straddling Danny with one thigh on either side of his hips. Even with the warm bathwater, Danny was covered in goosebumps. Elliot grinned to show off his teeth before using them to leave shallow cuts and dark bruises as he sucked along Danny’s throat. Danny, for his part, couldn’t help but buck his hips up against Elliot’s and moan loudly as Elliot left a particularly large hickey over his pulse point. Elliot began riding the movement of Danny’s hips, head tipped back and pinching his own nipples between his fingers until they stood out cherry red against his skin, matching the droplets of Danny’s blood on his lips.   
Eventually, Elliot took his own cock in hand, gathering some of the black lubrication secreted there, and reached between his legs to finger himself open. Danny could tell when he hit his own sweet spot, because he would let out a loud gasp and dig his nails that were quickly becoming claws into Danny’s shoulder.   
“Fuck, Danny, you’re so beautiful.” Elliot moaned, even though he was the one with three fingers inside himself, cock dripping black into the bathtub. Danny was practically writhing with the need to feel Elliot around him, so hard it nearly hurt. Finally Elliot decided he was prepped enough, removing his fingers and whimpering at the loss, then sliding down onto Danny’s cock with one movement, mewling at the size of him.   
Elliot was tight, his body so much smaller than Danny’s. Danny could feel Elliot’s thighs trembling as he adjusted to having Danny inside him. Elliot didn’t give himself more than a few moments to accommodate before bracing his now clawed hands against Danny’s shoulders, lifting himself up, and sinking back onto Danny with his whole weight.   
Danny shuddered, hands finding a place on Elliot’s hips to help steady him before thrusting his own hips upward and meeting Elliot in the middle. Elliot was crying out loudly now, the points of his claws digging into Danny’s skin and drawing beads of blood that he leaned down to soothe over with his tongue. One of Danny’s hands came away to reach between Elliot’s thighs and begin pumping his cock, brushing his thumb hard against the ridges there, his movements made easy by the thick black fluid now coating his hand.   
Elliot picked up the pace, moans filling the space between them. Danny slid his hand up Elliot’s cock, enjoying the texture of it, and pressed his thumb just under the pointed head, at the same time his other hand left Elliot’s hip to tweak a sensitive nipple. Elliot moaned his name, rolling his hips hard. Danny was close, just watching Elliot fuck himself on his cock like this was enough to make him cum.   
“Danny?” Elliot asked to get his attention, making sure Danny was as focused on him as he could be before leaning in so his lips brushed his ear. “Cum for me.” His voice was a low growl.  
Danny’s hips jerked upward in a final thrust before cumming, head thrown back over the edge of the tub, whole body vibrating beneath Elliot, cumming inside him and watching it drip from between his thighs. If Danny thought Elliot was tight before, he was unbearably so now, the vibrations from Danny’s cock inside him helping him reach his own orgasm.   
Thick black cum that Danny knew to taste metallic spilled over his hand and splattered on Elliot’s stomach. Elliot fell forward, boneless with exhaustion, against Danny’s chest, smearing dark demonic cum between them.  
“We’re in the bath and yet I feel messier than before.” Danny teased, panting to catch his breath, his arms coming around Elliot to hold him. Elliot’s laugh was a deep rumble in his chest, the vibrations of which felt nice, and Danny began stroking a hand up and down his back, drawing purrs from Elliot.   
“Let’s take a shower. This is nice, but I feel disgusting.” Elliot said after a few moments, reluctantly pulling away from Danny to drain the tub and start up the shower. Danny remained seated on the floor of the tub, sighing in content as Elliot washed his hair and leaning into his hands until Elliot wasn’t so much washing him as holding him. Elliot hummed something Danny recognized as one of his own songs, stroking fingers through Danny’s hair and making sure all the soap was out.   
When the shower water grew tepid, Elliot shut it off and bundled Danny in a large bath towel, grabbing an equally large one for himself and grinning when Danny laughed at the way it trailed on the floor. After drying himself off, Elliot picked Danny up like a child, letting out shrill laugh when Danny began planting as many damp kisses as he could manage in the space between Elliot’s neck and shoulder.   
Setting Danny gently on the bed, Elliot turned to his closet to pick out pajamas for him. He ended up going with the sweatshirt and pants her saw Danny wearing most often, figuring those were the most comfortable and his favourites. Once Danny was clothed and tucked under the comforter, Elliot selected a shirt for himself.  
“‘Sexy wittle baby’?” He chuckled, “I’m definitely wearing this.” He was practically swimming in Danny’s shirt, the hem coming down almost to his knees. Foregoing underwear, Elliot turned off the lights and crawled into bed, snuggling up to Danny. He wrapped his arms around Danny’s middle, tucking himself into the crook of Danny’s neck, and began purring. Danny’s arms came up to hold him securely, trailing a hand up and down his back.  
“I’m not sure why we bothered with the bath, we ended up needing to clean ourselves just from that.” Danny laughed, the sound deep and reverberating in Elliots ear.  
“Had to sacrifice the bath to prove my point.” Elliot spoke against Danny’s neck, warm and content to be there forever.  
“What exactly did you prove by riding me and turning our bathwater black?” Danny smiled into Elliot’s hair where he had nuzzled. Elliot was clinging to him tightly now, purring loudly and rubbing circles into Danny’s sides with this thumbs.   
“That I love you. That you’re beautiful and amazing and how I feel about anyone else could never compare to how I feel about you. That I’m going to love you forever.” Elliot stated. It was obvious to him that even if he were taken back to Ouranos now, unable to see Danny for the rest of Danny’s life, he could never love anyone the way he loved Danny Becket.   
“Forever’s a long time.” Danny mused softly, having gone very still.   
“Mhm.” Elliot agreed, tightening his hold on Danny and settling deeper against his chest. “That’s how long I’m gonna love you for though.”   
Danny returned the strength of Elliot’s embrace, pressing a lingering kiss to the top of his head. They clung to each other in silence for a long while, Elliot beginning to doze off, when Danny spoke up.  
“Elliot?”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m gonna love you forever too.” He said, letting his eyes slip shut and Elliot’s purrs lull him to sleep.

  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry there are literally no paragraph indentations here, this took me like 8 tries to get it to NOT be one big block of text so this is as good as it gets rn, @barbie ily ya goob


End file.
